stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Wesley
|occupation = Starfleet officer |title = commanding officer |stationed = |rank = Commodore |insignia1 = |spouse(s) = 1st wife: Virginia (2243-2270) 2nd wife: Aliz Bathory (2273-2325) |children = Katie (from Virginia) Michael, Elizabeth, Anna (from Aliz) |relatives = Elizabeth Shelby (granddaughter) |actorsource = Memoryalpha |actor = Barry Russo |image2 = Wesley Bailey headshot.png |caption2 = |actor2 = Ken Bailey |actorsource2 = }} Robert Wesley was a Starfleet line and flag officer on active duty through the late 2260s, then a colonial governor after his retirement. In 2249, Wesley was a student in Dr. Aiglekdos's Warp Theory class at Starfleet Academy. It was at this time that he met Montgomery Scott, who became the professor's technical assistant for the class. ( : "By the Back Door") :Assuming Wesley didn't enter the Academy at a later age, this may indicate that his birth year was about 2228 instead of 2220, at least in ''Orion Press continuity.'' Wesley was the officer who had known James T. Kirk the longest, having been an instructor of Kirk's at Starfleet Academy. ( trilogy: ) As a captain, Robert Wesley was commanding officer of the during the Four Years' War. ( ) Avenger escorted the Independence-class freighter USS Justice to the Beta Miranda system. Aboard Justice was a refugee population from the devastated world of New Beginnings. Unable to return home, the refugees settled on the fifth planet and began assimilating the extant colonists. A few colonists resisted the intrusion, and formed a faction against the New Beginners, leading to the "Beginners’ War." Justice remained on station around Beta Miranda V as the only Starfleet asset, unable to intervene in the civil war, as all other Federation ships are deployed in actions against the Klingons or in support of those actions. ( : "Doing Justice to the Name: Part One") By 2264, Wesley had succeeded Captain Mark Rousseau as commanding officer of the . ( novel: ) In 2268, Commodore Wesley commanded a squadron of four starships against during the ill-fated M-5 war games. The malfunctioning AI played the scenarios as if they were a real-world battle, resulting in many casualties, including at least 53 dead aboard Lexington. ( ) After retiring from Starfleet, Robert Wesley would become governor of the Federation colony of Mantilles. ( ) Fan fiction continuities ''Cloak and Dagger After the M-5 wargames incident, in which many of the ''Lexington s crew were killed, Wesley transferred to Starfleet Security. ''Star Trek: Lexington Promoted to Commodore in 2265, Robert Wesley took command of the USS ''Lexington after having commanded the destroyer [[USS Ajax (NCC-547)|USS Ajax]]. Assigned to the Typhon sector, Wesley and the Lexington, while investigating the disappearance of the scout-ship Voltaire near a nebula, was attacked by the Klingon battlecruiser K'Mar. Vanishing along with four other crewmembers in a brilliant white light, Wesley, along with the other missing crew, found themselves on an unknown planet resembling late Cretaceous/early Paleocene Earth. Early life At age ten, Robert Wesley, finally growing tired of being picked on by the neighborhood bully, Chucky Ransom, challenged the older and heavier boy to a fight at school. Afterwards, Wesley's father expressed his disappointment in his son, not for defending himself, but rather because Robert had issued the challenge. Admonishing his son, Wesley's father told him that he had given the bully exactly what he had wanted: he got to beat Robert up without having to take the blame for starting the fight. Wesley's father further admonished his son, advising him that a wise man knows when to fight and when not and always maintains control over his temper. Following their talk, Wesley's father took him to a gym where he gave Robert his first boxing lesson. (Downtime) Starfleet Academy Excelling in athletics, Wesley won the Academy Boxing Championships during his senior year. USS Lexington * 2265: While investigating the disappearance of the scout-craft Voltaire, Wesley and four of his crew found themselves stranded on an unknown planet while the Lexington lay adrift in a nebula, facing the Klingon battlecruiser K'Mar in similar straits that earlier attacked the Lexington. ("Meet the Lady") * 2268: Defeated Captain James T. Kirk by knockout in a boxing match. (Square Circle) Family and personal life *First wife: Virginia Robert and Virginia were married to each other for over 25 years, having met while Robert was still a cadet. As of 2265, they had one daughter, Katie, age 13. Virginia was a professor of literature at the University of North Carolina and an amateur gardener and astronomer. Following their mutually agreed upon divorce in 2267 the pair retained a fond friendship for each other. *Second wife: Aliz Bathory Wesley's second wife served under him on the USS Lexington as helmsman from 2265 through 2270. Following his divorce from his first wife, Virginia, in 2267, Wesley and Lieutenant Bathory's relationship -- already one of comradeship and friendship with an undercurrent of something more -- became much deeper until the couple married in 2270. With Aliz, Wesley was the father of two children: Michael and Anna. In 2325, Robert Wesley died peacefully in bed at the age of 105, having lived a rich, full life. Relationships *First marriage to Virginia with a teenage daughter, Katie. *Second marriage to Aliz Bathory with two children: Michael and Anna. *Friendship with James Kirk Memorable quotes “Some of the best officers I’ve known could be described as stubborn and willful. One of them at least…” he quipped, “…commands a starship of his own. I like an officer with fire in the belly.” :–Robert Wesley speaking with Alexei Kuznetsov about Aliz Bathory “I know this isn’t probably how you pictured your first away mission to be like, Jennifer, but we’re all going to have to rely on each other if we’re going to survive. It’s ok to feel fear—I’d worry about you if you didn’t.” He said, eliciting a shaky grin from the young woman, “But you don’t want to let that fear take you over.” :–Commodore Wesley rallying a shaken Ensign Jennifer Watley ("Meet the Lady") Wesley, Robert Wesley, Robert Wesley, Robert Wesley, Robert Wesley, Robert Wesley, Robert Category:Orion Press Category:USS Avenger (NCC-1860) personnel